


Ineffable Valentines - Day 1: Chocolate

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chocolate, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, i...............don't know how to tag........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: One angel.One demon, draped across said angel's lap.One old, comfy sofa in the back of one bookshop, holding both supernatural entities.One box of chocolates, held in the demon's hands.Thirty different varieties of chocolates contained within the aforementioned box.One demonic hand, with nails painted black, popping the chocolates into his husband's angelic mouth.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 1: Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of [MielPetit's Ineffable Valentines prompts](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! Today's: 'chocolate' :>

One angel.

One demon, draped across said angel's lap.

One old, comfy sofa in the back of one bookshop, holding both supernatural entities.

One box of chocolates, held in the demon's hands.

Thirty different varieties of chocolates contained within the aforementioned box.

One demonic hand, with nails painted black, popping the chocolates into his husband's angelic mouth.

"Mmph... _oh_ , delicious..." Aziraphale lets his latest treat melt in his mouth, savouring the latest flavour to greet him. "Hazelnut?"

"Hazelnut _praline_ , so says the little card." Crowley responds, giving the card a wave.

"Ah." the angel says with an amused roll of his eyes. "My mistake."

"Hmm... how about this one?"

Aziraphale eagerly accepts Crowley's next little offering quickly after he's finished swallowing the previous one. " _Mmm_... Coconut? Or... is that... vanilla?"

"Close. 'S both - ' _coconut vanilla_ ', that's what it's called on here."

He makes a small pleased noise as he takes in the flavour further. "It's scrummy, is what it is."

The smile that grows on Crowley's face mirrors his angel's own content one. What a joy, the demon thinks, to bring this pleasure to the other entity. Such a pleasure of his own, when he gets to see Aziraphale scrunch his eyes up in delight at another little burst of sweetness on his tongue, when he gets to hear the happy noises he lets out, the near-scandalous almost-moans from the treats that he finds especially delicious. This is bliss, _this_ is _Heaven_ , not the stifling place he and Aziraphale both once belonged to.

"What's that one?" Aziraphale asks, pointing to one of the chocolates, one with a sugar design on it that catches his eye.

Crowley picks it out of the box and places it in his husband's opened mouth without another word, and Aziraphale's thoughts, unknowingly, run along a similar line to Crowley's.

What could be better than this - to be doted on by his love, his husband, his dearest, sweetest demon, to be so at ease with him, to know that Crowley's act of treating him is a treat in itself for the demon, just judging by the peaceful look on his face, the softness in his eyes - if there's something better, he doesn't care to know of it.

"Oh!" the angel exclaims, tasting the new one. "Cherry! Oh, that's lovely."

 _Not as lovely as you, though_ , goes unsaid by the both of them, though the thought runs through both their heads.

"Hey, Angel, try this one on for size." Crowley says once he's swallowed the cherry-flavoured chocolate, and brings another one up to his mouth.

It takes Aziraphale a moment to pick up on the taste. "Hmm... Mango, definitely... There's something else there, though, I can't quite figure it out..."

"Gin," Crowley offers, knowing his angel won't guess it any time soon. "Mango gin, apparently."

"Of course." Aziraphale says with a tut. " _Gin_ , it seems so obvious now - yes, I can taste it now you've gone and said it."

The chocolates continue to disappear from their homes in the box into the angel's mouth, one by one, as the pair's little guessing game continues.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and the box ends up empty sooner than either of them would like. Crowley knew he should've gotten one with two trays in it.

Aziraphale sighs. "...And I was so enjoying those..."

He deflates, disappointed, just a bit, and that's _unacceptable_ to Crowley. The demon snaps his fingers, and, with the act of a demonic miracle, the box refills itself. All the slots are taken up again, each and every different flavour in its correct place.

"Oh, my dear..." Aziraphale says, so fondly that Crowley isn't unconvinced that the sugary sweetness from the chocolates had made its way into the angel's voice. "Thank you."

He leans forward, and presses a kiss to Crowley's lips, one that's reciprocated quickly, and ends just as swiftly, but is no less sweet for it.

"Oh, say nothing of it, Angel," Crowley retorts, already picking the chocolate that the card describes as ' _apricot marzipan_ ' from the box and raising it to Aziraphale's lips, where his own had just been.

"'s my treat."

**Author's Note:**

> it's soft hours lads \o/
> 
> y'all. don't let me give up on _this_ daily prompt thing dO NOT let me do that guys this one's looking great and I've got IDEAS
> 
> [come talk to me on tumblr](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/)! I'm lonely umu


End file.
